Northern Lights Tome I: Songs of Innocence
by Elea Telmar
Summary: J'allais mourir. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma lettre. Ma dernière lettre d'amour. Je mourrai Un hurlement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ma main s'écrasa sur le sol, ma tête roula et la lettre s'envola au vent. J'étais mort.
1. Prologue: Le vent se lève

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous .

En ce jour de mon vingtième anniversaire et alors que Rédemption est bientôt terminée, je vous soumets mon tout nouveau projet, dédié entièrement à mon vampire préféré… Vous allez bien vite reconnaître son identité les newbies et pour les anciens qui sont au rendez vous et bien… vous savez ! Ca sera sans doute long et en deux tomes comme ça vous êtes prévenu. Les mises à jours seront le plus régulières possible, tous les quinze jours environ.

Les titres de chapitres de ce tome I portent tous un nom de film. C'est fait exprès et c'est pour… l'ambiance. J'suis cinéphile donc j'me refais pas !

Je tiens à remercier ma sœur qui m'a pourri toute la journée pour que finalement je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ainsi qu'Inès Black qui n'a pas non plus arrêté. Enfin, merci à Julie qui a beaucoup bataillé pour mon écriture.

Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, En avant la musique !

Mille Morsures

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mignon agneau qui t'as crée,_

_Le sais tu seulement ?_

_Qui t'as donné la vie et t'as nourri?_

_Qui t'as donné joie et vêtements,_

_Des vêtements doux et brillants?_

_Qui t'a donné une si tendre voix,_

_Qui fait que tous veulent tomber dans tes bras ?_

_Mignon agneau, qui t'as crée ?_

_Mais le sais-tu seulement ?_

_The Lamb, William Blake, Songs Of Innocence._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Au garçon solitaire qui m'a réappris à aimer. _

_Aux rêveurs._

_A Jessica._

_A la vie. _

_A la mort. _

_A tous ceux qui liront ces mots. _

_A une simple humaine._

_A Alice._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**Prologue : Le vent se lève.**

_**1863, Texas.**_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était entrain de m'arriver. Elles étaient belles, superbes et la plus divine de toutes m'observait avec convoitise. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à m'approcher d'elles, à les contempler. Jamais je n'avais vu d'aussi splendides créatures. On aurait dit des anges. Et pourtant les anges que je pouvais contempler devant moi ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

Une peur sourde me serrait le cœur, m'ordonnait de fuir.

Cependant, je sautais de mon cheval avec le plus d'élégance que je pouvais avoir et m'approchais d'elles. Deux de mes inconnues semblèrent feuler et l'une d'entre elles décida « d'aller chasser » avec sa comparse la plus belliqueuse. Des filles qui chassaient, j'aurais donc décidément tout vu au Texas ! Elles s'en allèrent donc avec une grâce indescriptible, semblant presque flotter tant elles étaient rapides, leurs robes blanches virevoletant derrière elles comme des ailes. Ebahi devant ce spectacle céleste et sinistre, je me retrouvais seul avec la dernière beauté glacée. Je tentais de m'approcher mais je me montrais maladroit. Son rire argentin accueillit ma démarche et j'en fus bouleversé. J'oubliais jusqu'à mon nom. Elle s'appelait… rah son prénom m'échappait, mais ce que je savais c'était que pour elle je pouvais tout.

Ce n'était pas bien pourtant mais plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi en cet instant.

La jeune fille s'approcha de moi et tendit ses lèvres vers mon cou comme pour y déposer un baiser.

Mon sang battait furieusement mes tempes, mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine. C'était mal et je m'en moquais à cet instant précis.

L'image fugace d'une femme passa devant mes yeux. Elle avait des larmes dans ses prunelles, sa lèvre tremblait et elle était toute vêtue de noir.

Je la reconnus immédiatement à sa folle chevelure emmêlée qui lui donnait un air de sauvageonne, à la douceur de ses traits. Elle murmura de sa voix que je connaissais si bien, faible et douce :

_**-« Prends garde, l'éphèbe. Prends garde à celle qui te convoite et reviens auprès de celle qui t'aime. »**_

Ce fut comme un électrochoc et je tentais alors de m'échapper de l'étreinte de la créature si belle. Pourtant, j'en fus incapable. Elle murmura et je vis que ses traits avaient changés, ils étaient plus durs, plus froids :

_-« Mon mignon… J'espère que tu survivras. J'ai un bon pressentiment à ton égard. Sinon, adieu. »_

Je paniquais et commençais à me débattre furieusement. C'est alors qu'une atroce douleur me parvint au niveau de mon cou. D'abord je crus que ce n'était qu'une piqure puis un feu inconnu me brûla la peau. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol en un cri qui me glaça jusqu'à la moelle des os. Je sentais mon corps se déliter, des flammes courraient le long de mes veines. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait vif, qu'on me torturait. Mon cœur s'emballa douloureusement dans ma poitrine, chaque respiration était une douleur infinie. Je compris ensuite que mon corps faisait des spasmes assez violents pour que quelqu'un me force à me tenir tranquille en me fracassant contre le sol. La voix de la jeune fille retentit dans mon cerveau amorphe :

_-« Sois sage... Ton corps est entrain de mourir, on est tous passé par là. »_

Ces mots firent lentement leur chemin dans mon esprit brumeux. Mourir. Ce terme me disait quelque chose. Puis j'en saisis tout le sens et il cela m'horrifia. Il signifiait l'irrémédiable, la fin de tout. Mais non, je ne voulais pas mourir justement. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Plus maintenant. Plus du tout. Je ne vivais plus seulement pour moi désormais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir… Il fallait… j'allais… Une brulure intense dans ma gorge annihila mes mouvements pour me débattre. Non, pas mourir. Trop jeune. Trop insouciant. Trop rêveur. Trop de projets encore dans la tête. Dans une ruade du désespoir je tentais une nouvelle fois de me libérer de son emprise. J'ouvris grands mes yeux et vis se refléter dans les prunelles rouge de la fille un visage apeuré et couvert de sang. Maria aussi était maculée de vermeil. C'était mon sang. Mon sang. J'eus envie de pleurer et quand je voulus sécher mes larmes, j'aperçus encore du liquide rouge. Désespéré, je hurlais de douleur alors qu'elle mordait l'un de mes poignets. Je voulais que tout cela cesse, que la torture s'arrête. Tant pis pour ce que j'avais pensé précédemment. Je n'avais jamais enduré la douleur avant ce soir là. Je laissais tomber. Et le plus courageux des hommes en aurait fait autant. Cette douleur n'était pas _humainement _tolérable.

Ereinté, je la suppliais d'en finir. Elle devait m'achever. Pour l'amour du ciel qu'enfin la quiétude de la mort m'enveloppe. Je renonçais. Tans pis. Plus de rêves, plus de bonheur, plus d'amour. Chaque parole m'écartelait mais je m'entendis begayer dans un espagnol des plus approximatif :

_-« Por favor__… __señorita__… matame… »_

Epuisé je laissais retomber mon corps lourdement, tentant de le détendre afin que le poison qui m'enlevait la vie soit le moins douloureux possible. Ca me déchirait, j'en hurlais désormais de désespoir plus que de douleur mais c'était ainsi. J'avais perdu. Et l'ange de la mort triomphait de moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru finir ainsi, misérablement, en pleine campagne, tué par une jeune fille à l'apparence si innocente. Un ultime déshonneur. Mais après tout, cet honneur il était tellement racorni qu'un trou de plus ou de moins, ça ne ferait pas grand-chose de différence au moment du jugement dernier. Je voulais mourir, là, tout de suite et en même temps je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne voulais pas laisser ma vie là, je ne le pouvais pas. Il y avait tant de choses que je souhaitais voir, tellement de gens qui comptaient sur moi. Furieusement et fiévreusement je cherchais dans mon vêtement une lettre, sa lettre. Une nouvelle vague de douleur me fit rejeter ma tête en arrière. Le néant ne tarderait sans doute pas. Je serrais le pli dans ma main, le froissant, et le son me parvint avec une étonnante précision. Mon corps s'apaisait peu à peu. Je savais qu'une des étapes arrivait à son terme. Mon cœur ralentissait ses battements, mon cerveau perdait peu à peu pied.

Devant mes yeux qui se voilaient, je vis trois femmes qui auraient pu être les Parques… C'était mes trois inconnues de la lande. Puis les visages terrifiants de beauté évoluèrent en trois autres faciès que je reconnus immédiatement. Elles étaient là, toutes les trois. Elles m'observaient attendries et tristes. L'une d'entre elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et murmura :

_**-« Je t'attendrais. Maintenant va. Il est temps. Tu dois affronter ton destin, et j'ai toujours su qu'il serait exceptionnel. Je t'aime. »**_

Elle pleurait et j'hoquetais de rage.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que mon corps s'était engourdi. J'avais froid. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

_**J'allais mourir.**_

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma lettre, ma dernière lettre d'amour. Celle que je devais poster quand je serais arrivé au camp. Il fallait que je… Je devais…

_**Je mourrais.**_

Un hurlement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'eus l'impression que mon âme s'envolait, quittait mon corps avec l'air qui s'enfuyait.

Ma main s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mat, ma tête roula sur le côté et la lettre s'envola au vent.

_**J'étais mort. **_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- (et puis j'serais pas là s'ils existaient, trop occupée à d'autres choses, ailleurs… oui oui dans les cas de force majeure la polyandrie est encouragée) n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (les newbies vous allez vous y habituer. Les autres… on change pas une équipe qui marche ! D) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	2. Chapter 1: Jeux d'Enfants

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous en ces fêtes de fin d'année. Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement ! ça fait chaud au cœur 3

Désolée, la mise à jour est donc officiellement… irrégulière. Mais ce projet me tient à cœur donc bon, il ira à son terme don't worry be happy

Les titres de chapitres de ce tome I portent tous un nom de film. C'est fait exprès et c'est pour… l'ambiance. J'suis cinéphile donc j'me refais pas !

En ce 14 décembre 2010, Je dédie ce chapitre à Julie pour ses 20 ans. Un très bon anniversaire avec plein de cadeaux et de bisous et de bonheur aussi.

(même si bon, le contrat a été « rempli » grâce à du baclge mais bon.. xD)

Mille Morsures chers lecteurs

Votre Dévouée Auteur.

Eléa Telmar

_**Houston, Texas, Mai 1860**_

Le soleil brûlant de la fin du printemps incendiait la peau des esclaves, les mettant au supplice. Le fouet claquait, à intervalles réguliers, arrachant des cris à l'unisson de morceaux de chair sanguinolents. Les mares voyaient leurs eaux stagnantes diminuer à l'approche de juin. L'été serait rude encore cette année au Texas. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne parvenais pas en tout cas à apprécier le spectacle, attendant la moindre occasion pour pouvoir m'échapper de tout ce vacarme, ce désordre et cette horreur. Je me sentais oppressé, mal à l'aise. Pas à ma place.

Je n'étais pas comme ça, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça.

C'était contre mes convictions.

J'en revendiquais et en assumais peu à l'accoutumée, c'est vrai. J'étais léger et fantasque, après tout j'en avais le droit. Le droit de rêver parce qu'on a dix-huit ans à peine. Je respectais la vie humaine, où était le mal ? Les miens m'accusaient de trop lire les philosophes français et révolutionnaires tels Rousseau et Voltaire, Diderot ou d'Alembert. Et alors ? Quoi de plus intéressant que de découvrir que les hommes sont libres et égaux, que c'est la société qui les corrompt et que nous pourrions si nous le voulions vivre en paix, ensemble ? Que le bonheur nous tend les bras et que tous peuvent accéder au savoir universel grâce à l'Encyclopédie.

Malheureusement, ici, ces idées restaient des utopies, et moi, qui croyais en elles, un pauvre fou.

Sous un peuplier centenaire de notre propriété, nous étions trois hommes en redingote, suant à grosses gouttes. Ridicules. Une bande de vautours adultes. J'épongeais mon front nerveusement sous le regard amusé de quelques esclaves. S'ils se raillaient de moi ils prenaient bien garde de ne pas montrer leur ironie. Si on remarquait leur effronterie c'était le bâton dans le meilleur des cas… et le pire n'était pas à envisager pour un humaniste comme moi. J'avais l'impression désagréable de ressembler à une oie la veille du réveillon de Noël, quand elle sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et qu'on attend la moindre seconde d'inattention pour la mettre à mort. Je détestais rester planter des heures durant à ne rien faire, juste à terroriser par ma seule présence nos gens. Mes deux compagnons, eux, semblaient tout à fait à l'aise dans l'exercice.

Détachés et amusés.

Je les enviais pour ça autant que je les méprisais.

Le premier, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les tempes blanchies par les années mais plein de charme encore. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait encore s'avérer être un doux péril pour les jeunes filles… Il observait avec un œil critique et avisé le travail effectué dans les champs de coton, tirait de temps à autre une bouffée de son cigare, négligemment. Il connaissait tout de cette terre, elle lui appartenait depuis des années et il l'aimait. Peut être même était-ce la seule chose qu'il pouvait aimer ici bas autre que lui-même. Il était un rentier qui avait débuté fermier, son attachement au Néouliers était irrationnel. La rivière qui y coulait était son sang, ses plans de tabac et de coton ses poumons et ses muscles. Jamais la terre ne l'avait déçu, contrairement aux êtres humains. James Whitlock planifiait avec un contremaître l'irrigation, les récoltes de la fin de l'été, le prix qu'il pourrait en tirer, le nombre de journaliers qu'il faudrait embaucher, l'achat de nouveaux esclaves pour cultiver… Depuis deux décennies il faisait prospérer ses affaires, ne croyant personne, se fiant toujours à son instinct.

Parti de rien, simple immigrant irlandais comme il en existait tant encore, il avait tenté sa chance dans le Nouveau Monde. Il avait débarqué à Rhodes Island, New York, puis était descendu dans le Sud jusqu'au Texas et, à force de persévérance, il s'était fait sa place au soleil, devenant l'un des propriétaires terriens les plus riches et les plus influents du sud des Etats Unis. Pas une fête sans qu'il n'y paraisse. Il avait fait un petit mariage puis, suite à son veuvage et à ses rentes, avait épousé la fille d'un éleveur de bétail qui était venue visiter son oncle. Il représentait l'american dream. Cependant, la sécheresse qui dessinait une nouvelle fois son spectre l'inquiétait : le coton serait de moins bonne qualité, les rendements allaient baisser ainsi que son prix. Une bien mauvaise année sans doute et qui tombait au pire moment. En effet, les tensions entre le Nord et le Sud atteignaient leur paroxysme. Lincoln de se rétractait pas, il voulait abolir l'esclavage. Une guerre civile couvait et elle mettrait à feu et à sang notre nation… sans oublier qu'elle ruinerait notre économie.

Ce cher James, je le voyais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux propos d'Abraham Lincoln. Ca le préoccupait depuis des semaines. S'il l'avait vu, il lui aurait dit bien en face ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ! Donner la liberté à des gens qu'il considérait comme des animaux relevait de la folie. Des singes ! Des sous hommes ! Le potentiel chainon manquant que cherchaient à démontrer les plus éminents scientifiques de La Royal Society de Londres ! C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Dieu à crée les hommes à son image ! Mais l'image qu'on donne de Jésus Christ, n'est ce pas celle d'un blanc, aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe ? Pas celle d'un « primate » !

Et comment s'en sortiraient les honnêtes planteurs comme lui sans esclaves ?

La main d'œuvre salariée était bien trop chère ! Non ce Lincoln n'y comprenait rien. Il bavassait pour tous ces avertis de Washington, ces lettrés qui tergiversent pour placer une virgule, qui parlent de tout et de rien mais qui n'ont jamais touché à autre chose qu'à du papier et une plume. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre… Et j'avoue que j'étais comme ces messieurs de Washington. Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas… Ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Nous possédions une quarantaine d'esclaves agricoles et une bonne dizaine d'autre pour veiller à entretenir la maison et nous servir. Cinquante personnes à notre service. Comment pourrions-nous embaucher 50 domestiques ? C'était irréalisable ! Leur liberté retrouvée, il faudrait les payer. Mais avec quel argent ?

Nous en avions selon James trop peu pour vivre dans l'opulence que préconisaient les gens de notre rang et pour graisser généreusement la patte du Gouverneur et des Sénateurs, afin que nous puissions continuer d'administrer comme bon nous semblait nos propriétés… et influencer les élections dans notre district pour que cette hégémonie perdure ! C'était tout de même une drôle d'époque selon Monsieur Whitlock : le peuple se prêtait à rêver et, pire encore, à croire à ses rêves. Balivernes !

Il considérait ces individus comme des faibles et des utopistes.

J'étais de ceux là.

James Whitlock posa ses yeux de glace sur l'ainé de ses enfants, un garçon, James Junior. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux : un crotale aurait pu paraitre amical comparé à eux. Je devais cependant leur reconnaitre de la droiture et des valeurs solides, même si je ne les partageais pas. Leurs opinions réactionnaires me faisaient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Nous n'avions pas été élevés de la même façon : lui était sorti du ruisseau. Ayant connu la misère, il était reconnaissant envers son père pour tout ce faste. Moi, j'étais né avec une cuiller d'argent dans la bouche et je cherchais toujours à la recracher. James avait acheté cette cuiller à force de longs sacrifices et de dur labeur. Junior se montrait plein de gratitude pour cette vie là.

Moi, elle m'asphyxiait.

James craignait que le travail de toute une vie ne lui échappe, disparaisse. Junior lui, se moquait bien de tout cela. Il adorait l'argent et ce qu'on pouvait faire avec. Il aimait en gagner pour pouvoir soudoyer, placer, calculer, faire fructifier. Cette lueur d'excitation face aux billets de banques me dépassait. On pouvait aimer du papier. Aimer avec passion, déraison et être capable de tout pour le conserver auprès de nous. Même de tuer s'il le fallait. Même entamer une guerre fratricide. Je ne le comprenais pas. Nous étions si… distincts. A quoi pouvait servir l'argent qu'on cache sous l'oreiller ? Il y avait tellement de choses à en faire. Je me plaisais quand à moi à le dilapider en plaisantes compagnies, en jeux de cartes, en toilettes ou en entretenant mes premières conquêtes plus coquettes les unes que les autres… Une autre vision du monde. Je profitais de mes richesses, je ne les emporterais pas dans la tombe après tout. Si Eléanor m'avait fait plaisir dans sa fastueuse chambre de bourgeoise quadragénaire, je lui envoyais un bouquet de roses et lorsque Emily la prostituée me faisait passer une nuit blanche, quelques dollars de plus pour apaiser sa faim ou pour qu'elle puisse un jour racheter sa liberté, ça n'allait pas me tuer. Je pensais comme un jeune homme et mon frère comme un adulte. Pourtant, il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Quelques années. 25 contre 18. Ses positions néanmoins s'avéraient encore plus réactionnaires que celles de James. Junior était intelligent, brillant même, suivait des études dans une université prestigieuse de l'Ivy League, Dartmouth, dans le New Hampshire où il étudiait l'économie. Je rêvais quand à moi d'aller à Brown pour apprendre la philosophie. Mais hélas, ça ne resterait qu'un rêve… James ne voulait pas que je m'y rende pour « m'avilir » encore plus et me « ramollir l'esprit, qui n'est déjà pas bien perspicace » selon ses dires. Peut être tais ce vrai, mais cette rebuffade me gonflait d'orgueil. Tout plutôt que de leur ressembler, même la faiblesse ! Junior ne parlait que de « devises » de « rendements » et de « culture intensive ou expansives », mots barbares qui me restaient inconnus. Cela faisait sourire James de contentement et de fierté. Il s'émerveillait toujours face à l'intelligence toute commerciale et aux idées nouvelles que Junior lui soumettait. Il était le préféré et c'était tant mieux ! Après tout, c'était lui qui devait prendre la suite de James quand ce dernier deviendrait trop vieux pour continuer à tyranniser tout son petit monde. Et moi, j'aurais là paix !

Une nouvelle fois je passais mon mouchoir, humide, sur mon visage, pestant contre la chaleur, la poussière, ma chemise qui me grattait et cet affreux costume que je devais porter. Une vraie torture. J'avais hérité sans doute du gène « fermier » :j'aimais me promener dans la nature, chevaucher, me sentir libre, sans nulle entrave.

Mais là, je me devais d'écouter leur babillage sans broncher. Et Dieu sait que j'aurais adoré leur dire leurs quatre vérités à ces deux là. Les prendre par les épaules et leur faire entendre raison à coup de poings s'il le fallait. J'étais peut être mince, mais j'avais pour moi la taille, l'agilité. D'ailleurs, lors de nombreuses rixes qui m'avaient opposées à d'autres hommes, au saloon, j'étais souvent sorti vainqueur. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Ni les ivrognes, ni James, ni Junior. Je savais ce que je voulais et j'étais capable de tout pour y parvenir. Même à user de la violence si plus rien n'était envisageable. J'avais beau paraitre pour le garçon « romantique » comme Julien Sorel, je pouvais me montrer aussi révolutionnaire et arriviste qu'un Rastignac.

Mais, pour le moment, tous ces nombres, ces critiques et ce jargon me donnaient le tournis. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais être ici alors que tout ceci m'ennuyait et que je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire. Sauf quand il y avait des revendications.

C'était le seul moment où je m'avérais utile pour la famille.

J'avais ce « don » d'orateur qui me permettait de manipuler les gens à ma guise. Efficace lorsque j'étais en mauvaise posture, j'adorais m'en servir. Mais je détestais embourber des pauvres dont les revendications s'avéraient selon moi, justes et justifiées. Cependant, je devais agir en faveur des miens. Comme toujours. Le clan avant l'individu. Je poussais un profond soupir, ce qui fit se retourner mes deux compagnons. Junior ouvrit la bouche pour me lancer une pique acerbe, mais c'est un carillon argentin qui s'éleva dans les airs.

_«-Jasper ! Jasper ! »_

Sauvé par le gong, ou plutôt par ma jeune sœur, Gabrielle.

Elle arriva à toute vitesse sur l'étalon noir que je lui avais offert pour son quinzième anniversaire, une pure folie que j'avais gagné au poker. Non seulement j'avais pu éponger grâce à un magnifique brelan d'as toutes mes dettes de la soirée (je jouais ma montre à gousset) mais en plus je n'avais pas eu à débourser un centime pour ce cadeau qui m'aurait valu au bas mot 500 dollars. Mais ça personne ne le savait et je n'allais pas le crier sous tous les toits. Déjà parce que Gaby m'aurait tué. Ensuite parce que mon père aurait terminé le travail, et le connaissant ça aurait pu être long et très douloureux. Au lieu de ça, mon silence m'avait permis de m'en tirer avec un blâme. Père m'en avait voulu pendant des semaines avant qu'on ne lui fasse compliment de cet achat et que les jeunes hommes commencent à courtiser ma sœur qui les émerveillait avec son habileté à la course. Ma « stupidité aberrante » devenait un atout majeur dans les futures noces de Gabrielle, j'étais tout pardonné. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon père qui grimaçait. Songeant que c'était sans doute à cause d'une frasque de Gabrielle je me concentrais sur elle. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte qu'elle montait comme un homme, sa robe remontée, dévoilant ses chevilles et ses mollets. Ma sœur était belle. Je n'étais pas objectif bien sûr mais je me fiais aux regards dont les hommes l'enveloppaient. En étant un moi-même, ils ne me trompaient pas. Mon ainé quand à lui cracha, d'un air pincé :

_-« Père vous devriez commencer à lui inculquer les bonnes manières puisque sa mère ne semble pas en mesure de le faire. Une femme se doit de savoir se tenir en société. Une sauvageonne ne trouvera jamais d'époux convenable et, si elle finissait vieille fille, elle nous comblerait de honte. »_

Mon père ne releva pas et je ravalais des mots de fiel. Je n'avais que très peu de points communs avec mon géniteur mais nous nous accordions dans notre amour irraisonné et irraisonnable pour Gabrielle. Elle était si vive, si drôle… et si jeune ! Comment Junior pouvait il déjà songer à son mariage ? James couvait du regard la benjamine de notre fratrie, inquiet de la voir chevaucher au grand galop. Un accident était si vite arrivé…

Pourtant, rien n'advint. Je souris en voyant sa petite sœur sauter de cheval avec élégance et se précipiter vers moi, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Elle continuait de s'époumoner :

_-« Jasper ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Jasper ! »_

Je ris doucement face à son enthousiasme débordant. Sa robe blanche de coton entravait un peu ses mouvements mais c'est avec agilité qu'elle gravit la colline, ordonnant à un esclave de garder son cheval. Arrivée en haut, essoufflée, elle se jeta dans mes bras en riant. Elle avait pris tellement d'élan et mis tellement de ferveur dans ce geste que j'en fus presque déséquilibré. Elle embrassa mes joues et son rire communicatif s'empara de notre petit groupe. Son insouciance me charmait et, grisé, je la fis tournoyer. Je ne connaissais pas encore les raisons de son euphorie mais je m'en moquais. C'était si bon de rire à ses côtés. Je caressais ses longs cheveux dorés comme les blés mûrs, si identiques aux miens, embrassais son front pâle qui contrastait avec ses pommettes écarlates. Sa coiffure compliquée avait laissé s'échapper quelques mèches dans sa folle cavalcade. Je lui en remis une derrière l'oreille. Ayant retrouvé mon calme, je m'écartais d'elle et observait avec attention la lettre qu'elle tenait furieusement dans sa main. A n'en pas douter, c'était là la cause de son euphorie. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole. Cependant, elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Il lui fallait une invitation.

_-« Quelle nouvelle te met dans cet état, Gaby ?_

_-Tu ne me croiras jamais ! »_ S'écria t'elle, battant des mains. Je souris tendrement :

_-« C'est ce que tu répètes depuis tout à l'heure je crois que j'ai compris. Peut être pourrais tu te montrer un peu plus… expressive… et moins floue dans ton propos ! »_

Elle hocha la tête, maligne.  
_-« Je pense que je pourrais faire un petit effort en ce sens ! Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'amuser à mes dépends. »_

Je posais ma main sur mon cœur, et jurait d'un air grandiloquent.

_-« Je te le promet ! D'ailleurs, je m'offusque, je ne me moque jamais de toi !_

_-Seulement lorsque c'est primordial » _Compléta mon père.

-« _Ou quand il veut attirer l'attention »_ Assena mon frère.

Je le fusillais du regard. Il ne pouvait pas ce taire celui là ?

Gabrielle ne releva pas la dernière remarque et poursuivit :

_-« Tu te souviens du texte que j'avais écrit à Noël, que tu avais relu et corrigé ?_

_-Celui de la fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui l'aime passionnément mais ne peut s'empêcher de la tuer ? Vampire c'est ça hein ? Isabelle…»_ Me remémorais-je machinalement.

J'avais abhorré cette histoire comme j'abhorrais tous les écrits fantastiques et stupidement amoureux. Je trouvais ça vide et inintéressant de lire des fables sur des êtres qui n'existaient pas. Je préférais le réel. Ma sœur continua de piailler sans voir mon désintérêt profond pour son ouvrage :

_-« Oui, celle là, exactement._

_-Si je m'en souviens… bien entendu, c'était tout ce que je déteste et tu m'as obligé à le recopier et à le signer… Sans que je sache pourquoi d'ailleurs ! »_ Soulignais-je.

C'est alors que ma petite sœur explosa :

_-« Je l'ai envoyé à un journal. Tu sais que c'est mal vu que les filles écrivent alors j'ai pensé que si c'était ton nom… En tout cas ça leur a plu, ils veulent le publier ! Je vais être publiée tu te rends compte. »_

J'éclatais de rire immédiatement. Le rêve de Gabrielle allait se réaliser, celui de s'émanciper, de sortir du carcan familial et des convenances… enfin d'une certaine façon. Si je partageais son enthousiasme, nos deux comparses restèrent de glace. Notre père se contenta de hocher la tête. Junior recommença à compter. Gabrielle s'approcha de James et demanda de sa petite voix fluette :

_-« Père, pourriez vous me permettre de vous emprunter Jasper ?_

_- Que veux-tu faire de lui ?_

_-Des journalistes vont venir à la maison pour lui faire signer un contrat. Il va gagner de l'argent avec l'histoire quand elle sera publiée. Il faut qu'il signe lui, puisque c'est lui l'auteur aux yeux de tous. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je… »_

Mon père blanchit à l'idée de voir le nom de sa fille en bas de page d'un journal. Ca n'était pas bien. Les filles devaient se contenter d'être belles et sottes. Ce n'était pas leur rôle de rêver et d'écrire sur l'amour.

_-« Soit, emmène le. De toute façon, ton frère ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité aux champs. Quand grandiras tu, Jasper, et feras tu face à tes responsabilités ? » _Se lamenta James à mon égard. J'haussais les épaules et murmurais si bas que personne ne put m'entendre:

_-« Jamais.»_

Nous formions une famille si dissemblable que s'en était indécent : deux bruns contre deux blonds, deux pragmatiques contre deux rêveurs. C'était vrai, je ne m'intéressais pas à la théorie. Je préférais écrire, lire, argumenter, parler, séduire… ou courir les filles ! J'aimais me considérer comme un individu raffiné à biens des égards, bien que j'affectionnais aussi le sport et le travail manuel. Mon père avait beau me traiter de fainéant et de bon à rien, j'étais certain de mieux connaitre le Néouliers, notre domaine, que Junior. Oui je ne malmenais pas les esclaves mais je profitais de la vie. Où se trouvait le mal dans cette attitude ?

Gabrielle revint à moi tout sourire et me prit par la main. Je me laissais guider par ma jeune sœur. Il m'était impossible de ne pas lui passer le moindre de ses caprices. Nous dévalâmes la pente, riant à gorge déployée, insouciant. J'avais tout juste dix huit ans, elle allait sur ses seize et nous riions comme les enfants que nous étions encore. Nous ne voulions pas grandir, nous éloigner. Notre seul désir consistait à vivre toujours ensemble, partageant nos rêves et nos jeux. Les années étaient passées si vite et déjà on nous parlait de nous séparer. Je devais partir étudier, on lui cherchait un mari. Bientôt plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant…

Arrivé à côté de l'étalon noir, je demandais à ce qu'on le desselle. Etonnée, Gabrielle me questionna sur mes intentions :

_-« Pourquoi fais tu ça Jazz ? Quelle idée saugrenue que de monter à cru !_

_-C'est pour que tu sois plus à ton aise…_

_-C'est très prévenant de ta part.»_ Avança t'elle doucement

_-« …Et aussi que tu ne m'étouffes pas en m'étreignant, de peur de tomber… Comme la dernière fois ! »_ Ris-je.  
Elle me donna un petit coup de poing en criant :

-« _Hey menteur ! »_ Avant de se joindre à mon hilarité.

Après avoir remis en place ma tignasse éternellement désordonnée, je pris ma sœur par les hanches et la hissais sur la croupe du cheval. Elle commenta :

_-« Tu aurais dû faire l'inverse, tu vas nous… »_

Je pris mon élan et au lieu de nous retrouver tous deux sur le dos de Tornado nous chutâmes lourdement. Gabrielle termina sa phrase, blasée :

-«…_faire tomber tous les deux à la renverse ! »_

Nous éclatâmes une nouvelle fois de rire.

Nous nous relevâmes quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'épousseta avant d'enlever de ma crinière dorée quelques végétaux. Elle ricana :

_-« Et dire que tu as du succès auprès de mes amies. Si seulement elles savaient à quel point tu peux être maladroit…_

_-Personne n'est parfait, Gaby !_

_-Surtout pas toi ! »_ Renchérit elle avant de commencer à m'asticoter les flancs.

Une lueur embrasa ses yeux et je vis la même étincelle de folie dans mon regard. J'avais de nouveau 5 ans et je lui courus après, tandis qu'elle piaillait. Nous reprenions nos jeux d'enfants insouciants alors que le monde voulait que nous devenions des adultes. Monde stupide et cruel pourquoi nous changer quand on souhaite rester à jamais dans ce bonheur parfait ?

Après l'avoir attrapée, je sautais sur le cheval. Elle attendit que je m'installe confortablement avant de me tendre la main. Je m'en saisis et la fit monter devant moi cette fois ci. Elle se lova au creux de mes bras, en amazone et laissa aller sa tête contre mon torse. Elle commenta, paisible, les yeux fermés :

_-« Je ne pensais pas que tu monterais à cru un jour, toi qui es tellement douillet._

_-Les choses changent parfois, petite calamité._ »

Son sourire narquois m'indiqua que je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je m'engageais. Elle donna une tape sur les flancs de Tornado qui s'ébroua, se cabra et partit au galop.

Nous parvînmes moins de cinq minutes plus tard au pied de notre demeure, une bâtisse imposante et claire de deux étages, avec des balcons, des fleurs grimpantes, une excellente exposition, des arbres centenaires lui offrant de l'ombre et de la fraicheur, des fontaines à proximité qui berçaient nos siestes avec leur délicieux clapotis, de grandes ouvertures et des volets à persienne verts.

J'affectionnais cette maison, restée simple à l'extérieur, authentique.

Elle avait du cachet.

Et, de surcroit, elle ressemblait à ma mère.

Si Gabrielle ne m'avait pas étouffé cette fois ci, je pouvais néanmoins porter le deuil de mes cuisses et de mes attributs masculins. J'étais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle au dessous de mes pectoraux sans ressentir une intense douleur. Elégamment, Gabrielle mis pied à terre dans un bruit tendre de jupons qui formaient autour d'elle une corolle immaculée. Quand à moi, je chutais misérablement et elle dût m'offrir son bras pour que je ne m'étale pas de tout mon long. La galanterie à l'envers quoi. J'effectuais deux ou trois pas, flageolant, et ma sœur se retint de rire en mordant sa lèvre. Elle commenta juste :

_-« Serre les cuisses Jasper ! Bon sang resserre tes jambes, sinon on se demandera si tu as bien visité des femmes au bordel la nuit dernière ! »_

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil coquin. Gaby était loin d'être prude puisque je lui confiais tout de mes histoires de cœur. Récemment, je m'étais épris d' « Emily », une jolie franco-irlandaise. Seul bémol : c'était une prostituée. J'aimais les maisons closes avec leur ambiance feutrée et tamisée, emplie de volutes d'opium ou de cigarillos. Je pouvais m'y laisser aller, explorer un pan de ma personnalité que je devais masquer en société. Le joyeux et romantique Jasper devenait cynique, distant, calculateur et manipulateur. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y jouer un rôle, je pouvais me contenter d'être tout à fait moi, dans toute ma complexité et ma duplicité. Mais, mes frasque nocturnes se répandaient dans les salons, murmurés, déformés… ce qui me conférait une aura de mystère auprès de la gente féminine. Les aristocrates et bourgeoises rêvent de se perdre une heure dans les bras d'un mauvais garçon… et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ah ça non ! Seule ma sœur me connaissait réellement et pouvait apprivoiser mon visage.

J'étais aussi dangereux que j'étais attrayant. Aussi dur que je pouvais me montrer tendre. Et riche surtout. Très riche.

J'étais Jasper Whitlock et je pouvais tout, d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Je bougonnais dans ma (maigre) barbe. J'avais beau détester Junior, mon demi-frère ainé, il n'avait pas toujours tord : il fallait apprendre à Gabrielle à se taire parfois ! Ce genre de sous entendu passait très bien dans la bouche d'un homme, ou d'une vulgaire prostituée mais pas dans celle d'une jeune fille qui aurait bientôt l'âge d'entrer dans le monde. Je gravis péniblement les marches du perron derrière ma sœur, remis mon chapeau à Kitty notre bonne et la rejoignis au salon. J'y retrouvais ma mère, Sybille, plongée dans sa lecture. Maman avait été belle et adulée avant qu'elle n'épouse mon père. Depuis, la fleur s'étiolait. Elle l'avait aimé éperdument, sottement, alors que lui papillonnais de droite à gauche. Je ressemblais à mon père à cet égard, incapable d'être l'homme d'une seule femme trop longtemps. J'aimais de manière désabusée, de loin, restant maitre de moi-même. Car aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner l'occasion de vous détruire… et personne n'aurait jamais ce loisir, je me l'étais juré après avoir vu tout le mal qu'avait enduré ma génitrice.

Sybille ne relevait pas mes frasques répétées, elle me les passait même toutes, étonnement. J'étais son fils, cet enfant qu'elle estimait être un don, un miracle. J'étais un garçon, un pendant à James Junior, le fils d'un précédent mariage de mon père. Elle avait égalé la première épouse et surpassée même à la naissance de Gabrielle.

Elle nous adorait. Elle nous protégeait. Elle nous comprenait.

Je lui devais de fières chandelles et une protection sans faille. Peut être parce que je lui rappelais son époux, trop souvent absent.

Je n'en savais trop rien.

Mais elle m'aidait toujours, c'était une alliée au sein de cette maison.

Quand on apprenait quelques unes de mes frasques, mon père me rabrouait violemment et ma mère osait lui rappeler qu'il se comportait exactement de la même façon. Cela m'évitait des punitions trop sévères.

Blonde, maigre, pâle, les yeux bleus d'une profondeur insondable, doux et tendres, ma mère redressa son visage où l'on pouvait voir les ravages de la solitude et du temps. Gabrielle lui ressemblait beaucoup, malgré tout. C'est ce qui me frappa lorsque ma sœur se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_-« Bonjour mère._

_-Bonjour Gaby. Te voilà bien heureuse et pimpante aujourd'hui ! Quelles nouvelles ? »_

Plusieurs fois, mon père lui avait brisé le cœur. Toujours elle s'était rafistolée, seule ou bien grâce à nous, ses deux miracles, ses deux merveilles. Et puis, il y avait eu l'humiliation de trop et elle était restée abîmée et fanée. En m'apercevant elle m'offrit un faible sourire avant de me tendre la main. J'y déposais mes lèvres avant de prendre place à ses pieds. Elle caressa mes cheveux avec toute la tendresse d'une mère et soupira d'aise et d'impatience face à notre mutisme.

_-« Alors ? Quelles nouvelles mes enfants ? Vous rentrez seuls, sans votre père et James, tout heureux…_

_-Mère je vais être publiée. »_ S'empressa de répondre ma sœur. Sybille sourit, la félicita, baisa affectueusement son front et applaudit.

_-« Je suis si fière de toi Gaby ! Un jour, je suis certaine, tu nous montreras que les femmes sont les égales des hommes, en tout._

_- Je doute que père et Junior soient de cet avis… Et puis je serais mariée d'ici là._

_- Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse. Crois en tes rêves, dur comme fer et ils se réaliseront. Regarde-moi, j'ai cessé d'espérer une seule petite seconde et j'ai tout perdu. Mais toi tu es plus forte Gaby. Toi tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Tu me le promets ? »_

Ma sœur hocha la tête et rosit de plaisir, touchée par les paroles de Maman. D'habitude elle ne se montrait pas si effusive avec sa fille. Puis notre mère revint à moi :

_-« Et toi mon fils, comment te portes tu ? De grandes nouvelles à l'instar de ta sœur ?_

_-Non mère, rien de tout cela. Moi, je suis l'imbécile qui doit signer pour que l'œuvre de Gaby paraisse. Quand à ma santé… Je vais aussi bien qu'un homme le peut, Mère, après avoir passé des heures à s'ennuyer, à être transparent face aux calculs et pronostics des cours du coton. »_

Elle soupira et posa son ouvrage :

_-« Quand ton père comprendra t'il que tu es amené à un destin exceptionnel et pas à te vautrer dans la médiocrité ? Que tu vaux mieux que les plantations ? »_

La question, purement rhétorique me toucha. Oui, moi aussi je sentais que ma place ne serait pas ici. Gabrielle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Maman rêvassa puis souffla en souriant :

_-« Peut être qu'un jour tu seras Président, comme Lincoln. Après tout, tu as le charisme qu'il faut. Et ça, même ton père n'y trouverait rien redire. Tu lui as rendu de grands services avec ta langue habile… Tu pourrais faire acheter des graines de pavots à un planteur de coton si tu le voulais ! »_ Rit elle et nous la rejoignîmes.

Durant de longues heures nous bavardâmes avec notre mère. Le journaliste rompit quelques instants la sérénité des lieux. Je signais sans demander mon reste et on me remit une petite fortune entre les mains : 400 dollars. Gaby voulu s'en saisir mais je lui répondis :

_-« Hey, c'est mon nom qui va être sali par ton verbillage !_

_-Menteur ! Je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas détesté autant que ça !_

_-On parie ?_

_-Maieuhh !_

_-Ma réputation, construite si durement va être détrite par quelques phrases niaises et à l'eau de rose… _-me saisissant du manuscrit, je lus_- __**"-C'est donc ce à quoi tu rêves ? Devenir un monstre ? **_

_**-Pas tout à fait, répliquai-je, piquée par l'emploi du mot. (Un monstre, non mais je vous jure !) Mon rêve, c'est surtout d'être avec toi pour l'éternité."**__ Pouah, quelle horreur sirupeuse et pathétique ! Pourquoi choisit-elle en plus le vampire et pas le loup garou, qui est vraiment plus drôle…_

_-Tu n'y comprends rien, c'est l'amour avec un grand A._

_-Si c'est ça l'amour, alors je ne veux jamais le comprendre car c'est d'une honteuse platitude et d'une terrifiante stupidité. Enfin, on retombe sur cette vérité : mon nom souillé par « ça ». Ca mérite salaire non ?_

_-Bah, maintenant on pensera que tu es un coureur de jupons un peu sensible c'est tout. Je suis certaine que ça plaira à Emily et que tu pourras plus facilement la séduire…_

_-Je parle de mes amis Gaby ! Ceux qui lisent les journaux ! Ceux avec qui je joue au poker ! Ceux que je côtoie ! _

_-Rohh ne sois pas si rabats -joie et arriéré ! En plus, peut être qu'ils ne le liront pas ! Ou s'ils le lisent et qu'ils se moquent de toi, et bien souligne leur qu'ils ont lu le papier jusqu'au bout pour savoir le nom de l'auteur ! Ca leur clouera le bec ! »_ Rigola t'elle.

_-« Ah je suis rabats joie et arriéré ! » _Ris-je en me jetant vers elle. Ma sœur prit ses jambes à son cou en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Elle s'époumonait, relevant ses jupons et me narguant :

_-« Tu m'auras pas, tu m'auras pas ! »_

Sybille nous avait suivit et nous observait nous amuser, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Enfin j'attrapai le bas de la robe de ma sœur et elle chuta, m'entrainant avec elle. Nous dévalâmes les pentes de la colline à côté de notre maison, roulant l'un sur l'autre. Notre chute se stoppa net quand nous rencontrâmes un arbre. Gabrielle reposait sur mon torse, le feu aux joues. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'aise avant de demander, sérieuse tout à coup :

_-« Pourquoi cela ne peut il pas durer toujours ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-L'insouciance. L'amitié. Toi et moi. Pourquoi est ce que nous devons vieillir, nous séparer, mourir ? C'est tellement injuste de devoir quitter ceux qu'on aime. »_

Je m'écartais d'elle et caressais sa joue.

_-« Un jour tu tomberas amoureuse et tu oublieras tout. Ca te semblera normal de ne plus vivre avec papa, maman et moi. _

_-Ne sois pas idiot. Toi, tu pourras te payer le luxe d'aimer, mais moi… papa pense déjà à toutes les alliances que mon mariage pourrait occasionner. Il me cherche le meilleur parti. Bientôt je vais écumer les bals et on va me regarder comme une vache qu'on achète à la foire ! »_ Pesta t'elle en se redressant quelque peu. Elle adorerait les bals, j'en étais certain. Mais beaucoup moins les prétendants, je le craignais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était très jeune mais terriblement lucide.

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerai te voir de temps en temps pour échapper à ma femme ! On se soutiendra psychologiquement._

_-J'aimais bien être enfant. C'était facile. L'âge adulte me semble tellement plus ardu, tellement plus dangereux. Compliqué. Et puis je t'avais toi quand je pleurais, quand j'avais peur, quand je doutais. Tu me protégeais, tu me grondais, tu m'embêtais. Mais tu étais là._

_-Gabrielle, ne sois pas si pessimiste, tout ne va pas s'arrêter parce que tu épouseras quelqu'un ! De toute façon on a encore le temps._

_-Non. Papa et maman pensent m'amener au prochain bal. J'ai hâte si tu savais, j'aime tellement danser. Mais…_

_-Mais tu as peur du regard des garçons c'est ça ? Mais, Gaby, je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu les connais tous. _

_-Ca ne sera pas pareil. Prendre le thé et danser ça n'est pas la même chose._

_-Oui, je te l'accorde, il y a contact physique !_

_-Je suis ignorante de tout ça Jazz. Je n'ai lu que des livres._

_-Je t'apprendrais les « trucs » des garçons et la façon de les mettre en déroute, petite sœur. Rien ne te gâchera ton premier cotillon »_

J'embrassais son front et elle sourit. C'était la fin de notre insouciance et de nos jeux d'enfants. Il nous fallait entrer dans l'âge adulte. Je me séparais d'elle et lui offrit mon bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta et nous nous en retournâmes vers la maison. Sur le chemin elle me demanda :

_-« Jasper, tu aimes Emily? Je veux dire, tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ? » _Se reprit elle instantanément.

J'étais beau garçon, arrogant, riche. Ces trois qualités faisaient de moi un homme comblé qui pouvait obtenir ce que je voulais. Les femmes n'étaient que des passe-temps, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de m'ouvrir à aucune d'elle. Elles vivaient soit dans leur stratosphère d'ivoire soit dans la fange. Dans les deux cas, elles n'arrivaient pas à m'émouvoir. Je les laissais dès que je les avais conquises. Non pas que je les méprisais, simplement je ne voulais pas leur mentir en déblatérant des plats serments. Je restais distant et insaisissable. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le regard d'une nouvelle au Saloon, qui rayonnait. Les catins ont souvent la mine triste, aucune n'ayant choisi cette vie. Mais l'inconnue brûlait d'une joie de vivre et d'une espérance qui avait retenu mon attention. Je l'avais attirée par les hanches, murmuré deux ou trois mots, nous étions montés et j'avais passé la nuit la plus agréable de ma vie dans cette maison close.

Emily, c'était son nom, n'appartenait pas au commun des déshéritées : clairvoyante et intelligente cultivée, je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qui l'avait précipitée dans cette position. Mais en tout cas, elle, elle ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent. Je me souciais d'elle. Et comme je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'occasionnait l'amour, je me fiais aux romans : ils indiquaient une concordance physique et psychique, de la tendresse, du respect. J'en éprouvais pour ma prostituée. Alors après presque une minute de silence, je me bornais de répondre :

_-« Je crois que oui. Avec elle c'est… différent… Oui je dois l'aimer, sinon je ne me ruinerai pas tant au Val d'Amour pour la voir._

_-Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vende ses faveurs à d'autres hommes ? » _S'enquit elle.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. A vrai dire non, je n'y avais jamais songé. Est-ce que ça me gênait. Plutôt ça me dégoutait, ce qui est un sentiment plus violent, indiquant que je ne me trompais pas quand je disais que je tenais à elle. Et puis oui, il y avait cette pique acide qu'on nomme la jalousie. Je grimaçais de dépit face à cette découverte avant de répondre, suspicieux :

_-« Non. Mais toi, je t'interdis de te jeter dans les bras du premier venu ! Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le tuer ! J'espère d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas dans tes plans !» _

Elle gloussa, nerveusement, mais ne me répondit pas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- (et puis j'serais pas là s'ils existaient, trop occupée à d'autres choses, ailleurs… oui oui dans les cas de force majeure la polyandrie est encouragée) n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton qui est bleu désormais qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (les newbies vous allez vous y habituer. Les autres… on change pas une équipe qui marche ! D) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !


End file.
